Flor de Loto
by NanuRiveros
Summary: ¿Qué gran secreto tendrá Theo, que espera casi la hora de su muerte para entregarle a su hija el cuaderno? ¿Cómo se sentirá Mengara a leer lo escrito en el? ¿Qué tendrá que ver Luna en todo esto? ¿Mengara sera hija de Theo y Luna? Mengara siente temor en leer el cuaderno llamado Flor de Loto, pero descubrirá un gran secreto. Ganadora del concurso #Nottgood de facebook
1. Prólogo

Hola, aquí les dejo la historia que se me ocurrió a las 3 de la mañana jajaja. Espero les guste, por favor demen tiempo, prometo que sera buena.

 _ **Declame:** Los personajes aquí nombrados, le pertenecen a la autora **JKR.** Mengara y la historia, es de mi creación, por tal motivo, no dejo que sea publicada en ningún lugar que no sea el mio. Para ver en que otros lugares pueden encontrar mis historias, visiten mi perfil._

* * *

Mengara miro a su padre, acostado en la cama del hospital de San Mungo. Los doctores le habían diagnosticado un terrible tumor que ni la magia podía curar. Aquel hombre que tiempo atrás era inquebrantable, que parecía fuerte como una roca, hoy se veía frágil, como un vidrio que posee una rajadura, que si la tocabas se rompía por completo.

Su padre era, sin contar a su marido, el único familiar que le quedaba. Su madre había muerto cuando ella apenas tenía 5 años, ya que su padre no se volvió a casar. Muchas veces le pregunto el porqué, pero nunca obtuvo respuesta. Más una figura femenina jamás le falto, ya que su tía Pansy estuvo muy presente.

 ** _-Hija, acércate por favor-_** dijo apenas con un hilo de vos.

 ** _-Sí, padre. ¿Qué te duele? ¿Necesitas algo?_**

 ** _-No mi niña. Si tan solo pudiera tener la fuerza necesaria para contarte un secreto._**

 ** _-¿Un secreto?_**

 ** _-Un secreto que tu madre y, en especial yo guardamos. En mi maletín hay un cuaderno, por favor quiero que lo leas-_** apenas pudo decir. Luego cerró los ojos, ya que por la enfermedad que tenia, perdía las fuerzas de a poco, lo cual no le permitía estar mucho tiempo despierto.

Mengara se acercó al maletín, que se encontraba bastante viejo debido al paso del tiempo. Sabía que había sido un regalo de su madre Ciara a su padre, por el primer mes de novios. Entre millones de papeles, encontró un pequeño cuaderno negro, cuya inscripción decía " Flor de Loto". Se sorprendió, ya que ese era el apodo que su padre le había puesto. Lo miro brevemente y luego dirigió otra vez su mirada al cuaderno. En la primera hoja encontró una nota dedicada a ella con la letra pulcra y reconocida de su padre.

 _"Flor de Loto:_

 _Hija mía. Es el día más dichoso para tu madre y para mí, ya que has llenado nuestras vidas con tu llegada. Eres hermosa, sacaste los risos y los ojos azules como tu madre. Y de mi sacaste solamente el negro de mi cabello. Pero no todo es alegría, no todo es felicidad. Sé que este cuaderno te llegara el día en sé que mi muerte se acerca o el día de mi propia muerte. Con tu madre Ciara tenemos algo que decirte, pero no sabemos cómo te lo tomaras. Esperamos hija mía que nos perdones y que comprendas que todas las decisiones que hemos tomado han sido porque te amamos._

 _Te amamos porque eres la luz que surgió en medio de la oscuridad_

 _Te amamos por el simple hecho de amarte._

 _Con amor, papá y mamá. "_

Mengara miro la primera hoja sorprendía. ¿Qué significaba eso? Su padre lo había escrito la carta el día que nació, pero ¿Y el cuaderno? ¿Qué gran secreto contenía para que su padre esperara casi a su muerte para entregárselo? ¿Por qué no lo hizo cuando pudo? ¿O porque sus padres no se lo contaron cuando pudieron? Esas y muchas preguntas cruzaron por su mente. Quería llorar.

Suspiro, para que las lágrimas no se escaparan de sus ojos. Y decidió que no juzgaría a su padre, ni a su madre, sin antes saber todo lo que tenía que decir con sus palabras plasmadas en el cuaderno.


	2. ¿Enamorado de otra?

_**Declame:** _

_Los personajes aquí nombrados, le pertenecen a la autora **JKR.** Mengara y la historia, es de mi creación, por tal motivo, no dejo que sea publicada en ningún lugar que no sea el mio. Para ver en que otros lugares pueden encontrar mis historias, visiten mi perfil._

Aclarado esto, les dejo con el siguiente capítulo :)

* * *

Aunque no tenía ganas de seguir leyendo con miedo a lo que pudiera encontrar, Mengara se armó de todo el valor que posea para continuar. Supo que aquello que tenía entre sus manos era un cuaderno de vida, no un diario, como la que usan las adolescentes. Tenía ganas de preguntarle porque directamente no le decía todo lo que estaba escrito ahí, más sabia que sería inútil, ya que su padre no podía hablar. Dio otro suspiro y empezó a leer.

 ** _2 de julio de 1998_**

 _Han pasado ya dos meses desde la Guerra y la caída de Lord Voldemort. Gracias a que no fui un mortifago activo, quede libre de Azkaban y del beso del dementor, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de mi padre. No siento ni tristeza ni felicidad por su final, solamente siento lastima por él. Si no hubiera seguido los ideales de aquel mestizo que se creía el mejor, hoy estaría en casa. Pero las decisiones que tomamos son exclusivamente nuestras._

 _Y aunque se hubiera restaurado la paz en el mundo mágico, aún quedaba dolor en la comunidad. Y para aquellos mortifagos que quedamos libres, lo único que nos quedaba era la "humillación". A las grandes familias mágicas, se nos había quitado gran parte de nuestra fortuna, como un "castigo" por ser simplemente parte del bando equivocado. Pero no todos tuvieron esa suerte. Para aquellos que creían fielmente en la "pureza de la sangre", se le había puesto como castigo cumplir horas de trabajos en conjunto con los muggles. Lo cual, fue aceptado por muchos magos como el mejor castigo._

 _Yo tengo suerte de que Draco, Blaise y Pansy estén libres. Nuestra libertad fue dada con terminar el último año en Hogwarts y luego seguir una carrera, que implicara ayudar a la comunidad. Fue así, que luego de haber terminado en último año en Hogwarts, nos reunimos en la casa de Pansy para decidir nuestro futuro. Draco se decidió por encargarse de las empresas de su padre. Blaise decidió estudiar Leyes Mágicas y tanto, Pansy como yo, nos hemos decidido por ser Medigamos. De mí, mucho no se sorprendieron, ya que para los chicos siempre era un misterio, incluso en mi época de Hogwarts._

 _Pero Pansy… su decisión fue la que más nos sorprendió. No era una chica muy dada a la solidaridad. Siempre se preocupaba por ella misma o cual era lo último en tendencia de la moda. Era considerada una chica muy superficial. Ella argumento que quería demostrar que era más que una cara bonita o una cabeza hueca, además durante la batalla y, a pesar de haber querido entregar a Potter al señor oscuro, Pansy fue de las pocas que se quedo a ayudar a los heridos. Nosotros la apoyamos, porque eso hacen los amigos._

 ** _3 de Septiembre de 1998_**

 _Aquí me encuentro, en el pequeño descanso que tenemos después de nuestra primera clase, la cual consistía en reconocer que pacientes eran más importantes y sobre primeros auxilios. Con Pansy hemos decidió recorrer todo el colegio para reconocerlo y no perdernos. Pero vaya la que sorpresa que nos llevamos. ¿Quién diría que encontraríamos a muchos ex alumnos de Hogwarts? Iba tan absorto escuchando a Pansy, sobre lo que le había parecido la clase, cuando la vi. Caminando con una revista del Quisquilloso al revés, con su pelo rubio ondulado suelto. Era simplemente, ante mis ojos la mujer, más bella que había visto. Un ángel. Doblo la esquina y nosotros seguimos de largo. Pansy no se dio cuenta de mi pequeño sonrojo, ni menos del palpitar de mi corazón._

 _La siguiente clase no la compartíamos juntos, por eso decidí sentarme en los asientos del fondo, junto a la ventana. Tenía una perfecta vista de todos mis compañeros, aunque estaba seguro de que ellos preferirían hacer de cuenta que no existía. Mire para afuera y deje que mi mente se perdiera por ahí. Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que pegue un pequeño salto cuando alguien con voz suave me dijo "Hola"._

 _Mire hacía mi izquierda y, ahí a lado mío estaba ella, la dueña de aquella voz. Yo simplemente apenas pude articular un "Hola". Se sentó junto a mi, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida y me empezó a hablar sobre unas criaturas llamadas Nargles. Pasado un rato, empezamos una pequeña charla sobre distintas cosas. Me sorprende las variedades de criaturas que conoce, y la inteligencia que posee._

 _Pero esto era algo que ya sabía. No se como pude controlar mis latidos ni que mis mejillas no se pusieran rojas. Porque esta chica, que parecía un ángel caído del cielo, era la misma chica del cual me había enamorado como idiota desde hacía mucho tiempo..._

Mengara cerró el cuaderno, sin poder aun asimilar lo que había leído. ¿Su padre estuvo enamorado de otra mujer? Pero no significaba que no amara a su madre, ¿O sí?

* * *

 _ **N/T 21/11/15:** _

_Lo he editado un poco, porque me pareció que le faltaba algo. Ahora me gusta como quedo pero eso no implica que dentro de un tiempo lo vuelva a leer y lo vuelva a editar._

Espero les haya gustado. No creo que supere más de 10 capítulos. Capaz sean menos. Espero sus maravillosos Reviews

Saludos

Luna Malfoy


	3. La mujer perfecta

**_Declame:_**

 _Los personajes aquí nombrados, le pertenecen a la autora JKR. Mengara y la historia, es de mi creación, por tal motivo, no dejo que sea publicada en ningún lugar que no sea el mio._

 _Para ver en que otros lugares pueden encontrar mis historias, visiten mi perfil._

* * *

Después de aquellas líneas y notar tanto como se estaba haciendo de noche, como que su padre no despertaría hasta el día siguiente, Mengara decidió llevarse el cuaderno a su casa, para seguir indagando más sobre el pasado.

Se desapareció de San Mungo y se apareció en el salón de su casa. Su marido, Kevin Lock, era el actual Ministro de Magia. Muchos dirían que había sigo por las influencias de sus tíos, pero Kevin había demostrado que estaba totalmente capacitado para el puesto. Había logrado en tan solo un año, un montón de cosas que los ex ministros no había podido lograr.

Lo había conocido en su último año de Hogwarts, cuando ambos fueron seleccionados Prefectos para sus respectivas casas. Ella para Gryffindor y él para Ravenclaw. Aun se acordaba la cara de su padre y tíos, cuando en las vacaciones de su primer año en Hogwarts, les había dicho que el sombrero seleccionador la había mandado a Gryffindor.

Miro a su esposo, quien se encontraba sentado en el sofá frente a la chimenea. Frente de él se encontraba la pequeña mesita que era utilizada cuando recibían visitas y les ofrecía algo de té. Aunque en vez de té, se encontraba un café y la mesa apenas se podía ver con todos los papeles que se encontraban desparramados encima de ellas.

Se acercó y le planto un beso en la mejilla.

 _\- ¿Otra vez el trabajo en casa?_

 _\- Sabes cómo es esto. Pero apenas se termine el ultimo juicio cometido por un hombre lobo, y si tu padre mejora, te regalare esas vacaciones que tanto deseas-_ Cuando apenas Kevin era el ayudante del ex ministro, le había prometido unas vacaciones a cualquier parte del mundo, pero cuando estaban a punto de salir de viaje, le había llegado la carta anunciando que era el nuevo ministro _-. Y tu padre... ¿Cómo sigue?_

 _\- No mejora ni empeora. Sabes que su enfermedad no tiene cura, que hay que esperar lo peor._

 _\- Lo se amor. Pero con tener esperanzas no perdemos nada-_ dijo y le dio un beso. Luego poso sus ojos verdes en los azules de ella, para luego darse cuenta que traía algo en sus manos- _. ¿Y eso?_

 _\- Es algo así como el cuaderno de vida de papá._

 _\- Vaya, no sabía que tu padre tuviera uno._

 _\- Ni yo. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer?_

 _\- No, ya lo he hecho yo._

Mengara no podía amar más a ese hombre. A pesar de estar muy ocupado con su trabajo, tenía tiempo para cocinarle. A veces creía que el sombrero se había equivocado y en vez de ponerlo en Ravenclaw, lo tendría que haber puesto en Hufflepuff. Luego de cenar, Kevin se preparó para ir a dormir. Mengara en cambio, decidió seguir leyendo aunque sea un poco más sobre su padre, miro el reloj y vio que las manecillas marcaban las 10.

 _3 de enero de 1999_

 _Estamos en vacaciones de invierno, afuera hace frío y nieva un poco, cada tanto, pero la felicidad que envuelve a mi corazón hace que no lo sienta. Ha pasado un año desde el inicio de clases y podría decir que han sido los mejores de mi vida._

 _Pensé en el primer día de clases, que sería igual a mi estadía en Hogwarts. Fue así que empece a recordar. Pasaba desapercibido para mis compañeros de Slytherin, era como una sombra. Rara vez notaban que estaba ahí. Pero me empezaron a ver más cuando comencé a juntarme con Draco. A partir de ese día, las chicas se empezaron a fijar en mí. No hablaba, no molestaba y, sobre todo, tenía ese aire misterio que a toda mujer le gustaba, según lo que me decía Pansy. Pero para mí, todas eran superficiales._

 _Las de Gryffindor, no me llamaban la atención. No eran feas, pero sentía que no podría congeniar con chicas que dicen lo que piensan y ni hablar lo valientes que son. Muchas veces me imaginaba en situaciones donde tenía que ser rescatado por una de ellas. Qué vergüenza._

 _Las chicas de Hufflepuff parecían más chicas "trabajadoras". Con ellas, soñaba que eran las que salían a trabajar, hacían todo y yo pasaba a ser más la mascota que otra cosa._

 _Las chicas de Ravenclaw eran bastante inteligentes, pero sentía que me aburriría con sus conocimientos, que siempre tendrían que tener la razón._

 _Pero Luna... Luna era la combinación perfecta de mujer. Por eso me sorprendió cuando se sentó alado mío en clases, y no fue la única vez que lo hizo. Desde ese día, comenzamos a acercarnos más. No me cansaba de escucharla hablar de criaturas, que estaba seguro no existían._

 _Y ella no tenía problema de escucharme hablar de mis problemas. Problemas que siempre me guarde únicamente para mí. Pero con ella era muy fácil abrirse. No te juzgaba ni te acusaba de nada. Y así fue que le conté todo. Sobre el abandono de mi madre. Los maltratos de mi padre. La muerte de mi hermana. Mis no deseos de ser mortifago. Mi época en Hogwarts, aunque evite mencionarle que siempre la miraba y que conocía muchas cosas de ella. Todo._

 _Y sin darnos cuenta, había el primer año. El día anterior a la última clase, había decidido miles de escusas y trazado muchos planes para que nos viéramos durante las vacaciones. Pero me sorprendí cuando me dijo "Theo, ¿Quieres viajar durante las vacaciones conmigo?". Sentí que mi corazón, el tiempo, el mundo e incluso el universo se detuvieron cuando me hizo esa pregunta. Lo único que hice fue asentir como un idiota enamorado y ella me regalo una hermosa sonrisa._

 _Y aquí me encuentro, preparando todo para el viaje. Tengo tanta ropa de invierno como de verano para viajar, aunque no es mucha, ya que cuando estoy con ella no siento ni el frío ni el calor. Y con ansias deseo que sean las cinco de la tarde, para poder aparecerme en su casa y así empezar nuestra aventura._

Mengara dio vuelta la hoja y descubrió que en las siguientes 7 hojas había fotos de paisajes, todas con una inscripción detrás. En una de las fotos estaba una imagen de él bajo el agua. En la inscripción que había atrás había una nota. _" Vaya, sí que el monstruo del Lago Ness, es susceptible. No le gusta que le digan monstruo, dice que es un término horrible. Yo no sé si asombrarme porque posea sentimientos o por el hecho de que hable. Aunque también debería sorprenderme que el agua sea templada y no fría, como dicen los muggles."_ En la última foto, donde se lo veía a su padre sonreír, descubrió que la inscripción decía " _Las mejores vacaciones de mi vida, súper feliz"_

Miro el reloj y descubrió que eran las 12 de la noche. Decidió que era suficiente la información que había obtenido. Y con una sonrisa, que no sabía de dónde provenía ya que ella no solía sonreír como su padre, se fue a dormir. Y antes de que cayera bajo el manto de Morfeo, el único pensamiento que tuvo fue _¿Qué habrá pasado en esas vacaciones para que su papa estuviera "Súper Feliz"?_

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado, como a mi escribirlo._

 _Es muy difícil encontrar historias de Luna y Theo, así que si conocen uno avisen._

 _ **Duhkha:** No se, fue un impulso hacerlo. Pero trato de dar lo mejor de mi en la historia. No sera muy larga ni muy corta. Saludos_

 _Saludos_

 _ **#FlorDeLoto**_


	4. Vive conmigo, todo lo que he sufrido

**_Declame_**

 _Los personajes aquí nombrados, le pertenecen a la autora JKR._

 _Mengara y la historia, es de mi creación, por tal motivo, no dejo que sea publicada en ningún lugar que no sea el mio._

 _Para ver en que otros lugares pueden encontrar mis historias, visiten mi perfil._

* * *

Como en el día de hoy no tenía mucho que hacer ya que era su día libre, Mengara dedico a limpiar la casa. Si algo había sacado de su tía Tory, era que no utilizaba la magia para limpiar. Le gustaba hacerlo a lo "muggle", ya que mientras limpiaba, podía aclararse la mente y analizar lo que hasta ahora había leído en el cuaderno de su padre. Mientras limpiaba, había descubierto un viejo libro que le había pertenecido a su tío Harry en la estantería, un libro que estaba segura había perdido hacia muchos años. Seguramente, habría sido culpa de los Nargles como decía su papá. Le paso un pañuelo para sacarle un poco el polvo que tenía, así como los demás libros.

Cuando vio que había dejado la casa impecable, prolija y sin el más mínimo detalle de polvillo, se fue a dar una ducha. Una vez también ella lista y aseada, se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un poco de chocolate caliente.

Una vez tenía todo listo, se encamino en el sofá, donde ya la esperaba una manta y el libro sobre la mesita. Se acomodo y abrió en la página que había dejado marcada.

Se sorprendió de encontrar una pequeña frase _"Vive conmigo, todo lo que he sufrido"._ Apenas termino esta frase, cayó rendida dormida sobre el sofá.

Se sintió como si hubiera metido la cabeza en el pensadero. Era todo tan borroso. De a poco, las imágenes y sonidos fueron tomando forma.

Dedujo al instante que su padre quería que viviera esos recuerdo con él más que leerlos...

 ** _~*.*.*~_**

 ** _15 de Marzo de 1999_**

 _De a poco, nos fuimos haciendo amigos con Luna. La llegue a conocer mejor que sus ex amigos. No podía creer que hubiera gente que la considerará una "Lunatica". ¡Por amor a Merlín! Ella un encanto de mujer._

 _Aún puedo acordarme el día que me dijo que quería recorrer el mundo. Le pregunte cual era el motivo por el cual quería dejar los estudios y recorrer el mundo. Ella me explicó que estaba trabajando en un articulo para el Quisquilloso para así demostrar la existencia de ciertas criaturas._

 _Yo no supe que responderle. Luna me miro y con su mejor sonrisa, me pidió que la acompañará. Por mi, le hubiera dicho de entrada que si, pero tuve que explicarles porque no debíamos ir. Luego de dos horas de charlas, viendo los pro y los contras de esta descabellada situación, pusimos como fecha de viaje el 15 de Enero. Eso nos daba tiempo para prepararnos antes de empezar el viaje, el cual no sabíamos cuando volveríamos._

 _Le mande una lechuza a Pansy explicando el motivo por el cual no volvería a la escuela...Grave Error. Nunca espere que me contestará tan rápido, menos que fuera a través de un Vociferador. Sus Vociferadores eran terribles, daban más miedo que el mismo Voldemort. Luego de recibir un mega sermón, de decirnos que eramos unos irresponsables por dejar la escuela y un sin fin de amenazas a mi anatomía si algo le pasaba a Luna, se despidió deseándonos suerte y darnos una última amenaza de que volviéramos casados y con un bebé en camino._

 _Luna se rió tanto mientras yo solamente mire para otro lado con un pequeño sonrojo, está que fue la primera vez que pensé en matar a Pansy._

 ** _~*.*.*~_**

 ** _21 de Junio de 1999_**

 _Ya llevábamos 3 meses en esta pequeña travesía y hoy había sido el mejor día de mi vida._

 _Teníamos planeado subir al monte Crush, se decía que mucho más alto que el Everest, ya que había escuchado por los pueblerinos decir que existía un ser que le gustaba hacer travesuras y asustar a la gente. Luna supo enseguida que se trataba de un Darsege, una criatura parecida a un gato pero con alas, que actuaba como un niño pequeños. Era travieso y le gustaba asustar a la gente, pero no lo hacía por maldad, si no para saber si la persona merecía ser su amigo._

 _Ya teníamos preparado para partir, cuando una pequeña lluvia se largo. Decidimos esperar a que parara para salir, pero se fue incrementando su poder y la casera del lugar donde nos estábamos quedando, nos pidió que no saliéramos en esas condiciones. Yo no respondí, solo atine a mirar a Luna para que sea ella la que decidiera que hacer._

 _Nos quedamos encerrados cada uno en su habitación, hasta que el golpeo de la puerta me dijo que Luna tenia algo planeado para és de unos minutos decimos que lo mejor seria ver unas películas en el aparato muggle. Como siempre, Luna me sorprendió al conocer sobre como funcionaba aquel aparato. Ella simplemente me dijo que iba mucho a la casa de Hermione._

 _Luego de unos minutos, empezó nuestra "tarde de películas". Todo iba de maravilla, hasta que decidimos poner las de terror. Yo no tenia miedo,y pensé que Luna tampoco la tendría. Que equivocado estaba. Estaba acurrucada en la esquina del sofá y temblaba como gelatina. Luego de preguntarle muchas veces si estaba bien y recibir muchas negativas, decidí acercarme a ella y la abrace. Inmediatamente dejo de temblar y me agradecido el gesto. Yo solamente asentí y le empece a acariciar la cabeza. No sé exactamente en que momentos ellas se quedo dormida, menos en que momento lo hice yo. Lo último que sentí antes de caer sobre los brazos de morfeo, fue una luz blanca, como la de un flash._

 _Linda sorpresa nos tenía la señora cuando nos despertamos al día siguiente..._

 _~*.*.*~_

Mengara sintió como era devuelta a la realidad. Se fijo que había algo pegado en la hoja siguiente, así dio la vuelta a la página y descubrió la foto que la señora les había sacado a su padre y a "Luna"

Se podía observar a un Theo abrazando protectoramente a una Luna que dormía apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho. Ambos traían una sonrisa encantadora.

* * *

 ** _Nota de la autora. 20 de Noviembre del 2016_**

 _¿Les gusto? ¿Qué les pareció? A mi gusto más que la primera versión._

 _No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios_

 _Los quiere_

 ** _#FlorDeLoto_**


	5. ¿Sueños?

_**Declame**_

 _Los personajes aquí nombrados, le pertenecen a la autora **JKR.** Mengara y la historia, es de mi creación, por tal motivo, no dejo que sea publicada en ningún lugar que no sea el mio. _

_Para ver en que otros lugares pueden encontrar mis historias, visiten mi perfil._

* * *

En el hospital de San Mungo, más que nada en el sector de cuidados intensivos, más específicamente en la habitación 305, se encontraba Theo. Una enfermera se encontraba dándole una poción para el pequeño ataque de asma que le había dado repentinamente.

Theo se encontraba en el mundo de los sueños. Más que en el mundo de los sueños, se encontraba en sus recuerdos. Sentía como si estuviera pegado a una silla y cada uno de sus recuerdos pasaran delante de él. Se podría decir que sentía como si hubiera volcado todos sus pensamientos al Pensadero y luego se hubiera metido a verlos. En algún momento, se vio a sí mismo, de 20 años. Su yo más joven, se encontraba de espalda, sentado en una banca en el parque que se encontraba frente a la hermosa Torre Eiffel. Estaba vestido para una ocasión especial y por primera vez en su vida, se encontraba nervioso. Su mirada miraba el cielo estrellado de esa noche de verano.

Poco tiempo después, una bella joven se le acerco. El joven Theo se dio vuelta y se puso de pie mecánicamente. Le entrego un ramo de rosas y la chica le sonrió.

Theo, cerró los ojos, deseando volver a vivir ese recuerdo, no como un espectador, sino como el mismo. Y así sucedió. Cuando los abrió, Luna se encontraba delante de él con una bella sonrisa. Llevaba un vestido blanco ajustado desde el pecho hasta la cintura y luego caía hasta por encima de las rodillas. Si uno se acercaba lo suficiente, podría notar que poseía un leve maquillaje, nada ostentoso, sino algo suave para que resaltara su belleza natural. El pelo, aquella cascada rubia, lo tenía atado en una coleta media baja.

 _Simplemente bella_ , pensó.

 ** _\- Gracias, Theo. Son muy bonitas._**

 ** _\- De nada._**

 ** _\- ¿A dónde vamos?_**

 ** _\- Lunita, te dije hoy que era una sorpresa. Si te lo digo ¿no estaría arruinándola?_**

Luna se rió.

 ** _\- Sí, lo siento. Pasa que los Nargles están haciendo desastres conmigo._**

Caminaron tranquilamente por que el parque. Iban, como siempre, Luna hablándole sobre algún nuevo ser que encontró y Theo es silencio, escuchándola. Aquellos que no los conocieran, dirían que el chico estaba aburrido de escuchar a la chica, que ella nunca tenía un tema nuevo, algo diferente a algún animal que nunca haya visto. Pero nada de eso era real. A Theo le gustaba ver como se le iluminaba los ojos cada vez que le comentaba sobre un nuevo ser que descubría y eso para él era más que suficiente. Además Luna también solía comentar algo sobre la política, el deporte, la música, las artes. No era tan despistadas como todos creía, era una chica muy despierta.

Según ella, era más fácil hacerles creen que no tenía nada de interesante. Que solamente aquellas personas que de verdad quisiera conocernos, se quedaban. Lo demás, solo se te acercaban por interés, mientras que los amigos de verdad, jamás se iban, que te comprendían tal cual eras y que siempre estaban ahí cuando uno lo necesitaba. Por eso a ella en la escuela no le molestaba que le dijeran Lunática. Lo único que le dolería seria que sus verdaderos amigos, le dijeran así o la empezaran a despreciar. Pero eso, jamás pasaría.

Luego de caminar unos 10 minutos y de alejarse de los Muggles, Theo le dijo que cerrara los ojos y que no los abriera hasta que él se lo dijera. Luego le agarro las manos y se desapareció con ella.

Cuando la sensación de la desaparición se fue, Luna hablo.

 ** _\- ¿Puedo abrir los ojos ya?_**

 ** _\- A ver, déjame corroborar todo y te digo, ¿ok?_**

 ** _\- Ok._**

Luego de lo que pareció mucho tiempo, Luna sentido como Theo la agarraba de la mano y la hacía caminar unos metros. Sintió un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo, cuando la voz de Theo se escuchó en su oído.

 ** _\- Ahora, ábrelos despacio._**

Luna, ni lenta ni tonta, hizo caso. Al abrirlos, se llevó el mejor espectáculo del mundo. Estaban en la parte más alta de la torre, aquella en la que solamente tenía acceso el personal. Si mirabas para arriba, te faltaban muy pocos metros para llegar a la punta. Frente suyo, se podría ver casi todo parís. Era, sin duda, un bello espectáculo.

 ** _\- ¡Oh, Theo! ¡Esto es bellísimo!_**

 ** _\- ¿Lo es, no?_**

 ** _\- Sí. ¿Cómo conseguiste que termináramos aquí? No me digas que tuviste que echar un hechizo o algo por el estilo._**

 ** _\- No. Conozco a alguien que me debe un favor y ese alguien a otra persona que trabaja aquí y que también le debe un favor. Ahora, señorita, ¿me permite que la invite a comer?_**

Luna se giró un poco y pudo apreciar una mesa para dos. Alrededor de la mesa, se podrían apreciar pétalos rojos regados por todos lados.

Ambos caminaron hasta la mesa. Theo le corrió la silla y ella con una pequeña sonrisa, le dio las gracias por ese gesto.

Comieron en un pequeño silencio, de esos que no son para nada incómodos. No eran de esos silencios donde uno quiere llenarlos a todas costa, porque siente la necesidad de que si no habla, la otra persona pensaría que era aburrida. No. Aquí, el silencio era acogedor.

Luego de cenar, Theo hizo desaparecer aquella mesa y hizo aparecer un pequeño sofá. Se sentaron ahí. Theo la abrazo y así abrazado miraron las estrellas.

 ** _\- Theo ¿te encuentras bien?_**

Esa pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa.

 ** _\- ¿Cómo?_**

 ** _\- Que si te encuentras bien. ¿Te duele algo?_**

 ** _\- No, no me duele. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_**

 ** _\- Es que te noto tenso._**

Y sí. Como siempre, Luna se había dado cuenta de algo. Theo trago nervioso. Tenía miedo de que Luna se diera cuenta de lo que tenía que decirle aquella noche.

 ** _\- Bueno...Yo, no sé cómo decirte algo._**

 ** _\- No creo que sea malo ¿o sí?_**

 ** _\- No._**

Dio un pequeño suspiro antes de continuar.

 ** _\- Luna. Sos una chica increíble. Lo que pasamos en estos 7 meses desde que empezamos esta travesía, han sido los mejores 7 meses de mi vida. Eres alguien, que aunque parezca que vive en otro mundo, está más atenta a todo de lo que los demás estamos. Eres alegre, feliz, sin temor de ser quien sos. Eres luz y felicidad. Y yo me preguntaba, si alguien como vos, como el ángel que sos, quisiera salvar a un ser que se encuentra sumido en la oscuridad._**

 ** _\- Perdón Theo, pero no te entiendo._**

 ** _\- Luna. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_**

 ** _\- Si_**

Y Theo, se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo. No lo dudo dos segundo, le agarro suavemente el mentón y le dio un beso. Uno sencillo y corto, pero que demostraba el amor que le tenía desde hacía mucho tiempo...

* * *

 ** _18 de Diciembre del 2016_**

 _No se aun que giro tomara la historia, por que la estoy siguiendo de una forma totalmente diferente a lo que tenia pensado en un principio. Aun no se si lo que escribiré será desde lo que lee Mengara o si lo que sueña. Aun que me tira mucho la idea de que Mengara en vez de leerlo, pudiera vivir lo que le pasa a su padre, como en el capítulo anterior. Lo que si tengo seguro, es que Luna no tendrá un lindo final. No me maten, todo pasará por algo._

 _Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. No es muy largo pero tenía que seguir una linea de tiempo._

 _Con respecto a **#Oscura** , es una obra que más me cuesta actualizar. No porque no se me ocurra algo, pero es que con mi hermano la estamos convirtiendo en manga y me alegra decir que ya tenemos cinco capítulos! Pero una cosa es hacerla formato manga y otra es escribirla. Aún no la leído casi nada más allá de amigos y familiares, pero estamos trantando de actualizar para subir los capítulos por escrito y así ustedes nos dan una opinión._

 _Gracias a todos los que siguen esta obra, que también ya tengo bastante avanzado el siguiente capítulo._

 _No se olviden de seguirme en mis otras plataformas_

 _Los saluda_

 ** _Lumione_**


	6. Xenophilius Lovegood

_**Declame**_

 _Los personajes aquí nombrados, le pertenecen a la autora **JKR.** Mengara y la historia, es de mi creación, por tal motivo, no dejo que sea publicada en ningún lugar que no sea el mio._

 _Para ver en que otros lugares pueden encontrar mis historias, visiten mi perfil._

* * *

 _ **Nota de Autora:** Este capítulo seguimos viviendo con Theo los sucesos pasados. Se podría decir que Mengara también estará viviendo lo que sucede y lo verá como una espectadora. Pero en sí, serán narrado un poco desde el punto de vista de Theo, jamás narré desde primera persona, veremos como me va._

* * *

 ** _24 de Octubre de 1999_**

Había transcurrido aproximadamente cuatro meses desde que Theo y Luna se habían puesto de novio. Había transcurrido ya siete meses desde que emprendieron aquellas _"pequeñas vacaciones"_ , pero era tiempo de volver. Más que nada, porque Xenophilius Lovegood, padre de Luna, se encontraba enfermo. Una vez que juntaron todas sus pertenecías, se tomaron las manos y desaparecieron.

La casa de los Lovegood parecía una pieza de ajedrez desde lejos. Era cilindra de color oscuro y, por lo que me había comentado Luna, quedaba cerca de Ottery. Sabía que era la sede de la revista "El Quisquilloso".

Sentía, miedo. Sí, miedo por lo que el señor Lovegood pudiera decir con respecto a que saliera con su hija, su única hija. Ojala nunca me pasara esto a mi...

Entramos a lo que parecía una pequeña cocina. Por el medio de aquella sala, había una escalera, seguramente conducía a todas las demás habitaciones de la casa. Subimos por ella hasta el tercer piso. Pensé que, al subir uno, directamente se encontraba con la habitación, pero Luna me explico que el tercer piso estaba encantado para que hubiera varias habitaciones. La primera puerta se encontraba el baño, frente a ella estaba el cuarto para los invitados, al fondo del lado derecho estaba el cuarto de Luna y frente al suyo, una puerta que daba a la pequeña terraza. En el final del pasillo, se encontraba el cuarto de sus padres.

No conocía en persona al padre de Luna. Lo poco o nada que sabía de su apariencia era, o por las fotos que de vez en cuando salía en alguna revistas, o por lo que me contó Luna.

 _ **\- ¡Papá!-**_ fue todo lo que dijo Luna. Corrió junto a su padre, quien se encontraba postrado en la cama.

Simplemente no me daba la imagen que poseía en mi cabeza con el hombre que en esos momentos estaba en la cama. Se podía notar, más que nada en sus ojos. Esos ojos que, a pesar de que estaban sonriendo, se notaban que la vida se le escapaba en cada aliento.

 _ **\- Hola pequeña.-** _ dijo saludando a su hija. Luego su mirada se dirigió hacia mi, que me encontraba en la entrada de su cuarto _ **-. Por favor, no temas. Se quien eres. Lunita me ha contado tanto de ti en sus cartas, que me encuentro feliz de que te tenga. Lo único sí, es que te pido perdón por no recibirlos como se debería.**_

 _ **\- Hola. No se preocupe. Lo más importante ahora es su salud.-**_ dije mientras me acercaba. Extendí la mano para saludarlo, tal cual me había enseñado mi padre _ **-. Aun que sé que sabe quien soy, no por eso dejare de presentarme. Me llamo Theodore Nott, pero puede decirme Theo.**_

Xenophilius simplemente rió.

 _ **\- Que chico tan formal. Mucho gusto Theo. Xenophilius Lovegood. Director y editor del Quisquilloso. Padre de este rayo de sol, que es mi Lunita. Pero por favor, dejemos las formalidades. Puedes decirme suegro o padre, como más te guste.**_

 _ **\- Creo que suegro estaría bien.**_

Luna miraba la escena con una sonrisa. Sabía que su padre no era alguien celoso ni sobre protector. Él era feliz mientras ellas siempre se encontrara sonriendo.

 _ **\- Dime padre, ¿que tienes?**_

 _ **\- Nada de charlas hija. Tuvieron un viaje seguramente muy largo, deben estar cansado y con hambre. ¡Kimiko!.-** _ Una elfina de bastante edad se apareció delante de ellos. Iba vestida de una forma peculiar, como los bebes de juguete de los muggles. Lo único que sorprendió a Theo, era que la elfina estaba ciega.

 _ **\- ¿Sí amo?-** _ dijo

 _ **\- Por favor, acompaña a Lunita y a su novio a sus respectivos cuartos. También te pido que nos prepares un gran banquete y el jardín de la terraza para comer a fuera.**_

 _ **\- Oh, joven ama, no la vi.**_

 _ **\- Hola Kimiko. ¿Como te encuentras?**_

 _ **\- Bien. Con gusto Kimiko les prepara todo- y con un plop desapareció.**_

Theo miro a Luna como formulando una pregunta que no salió de sus labios. Luna simplemente sonrió. Se entendían sin utilizar las palabras.

 _ **\- A pesar de que Kimiko sea ciega, no le ha impedido ver. Desarrollo el don de ver las almas de las personas. Igual, para los elementos que se encuentran en la casa, les pusimos un encantamiento que desaparece cuando ella va a caminar, así no se tropieza con nada. Y en cuanto a los quehaceres, usa su magia. Así que mucho esfuerzo no hace.**_

Theo simplemente asintió.

Una vez que se instalo en su cuarto, se dio una ducha rápida y salió a la terraza. Luna y Xenophilius ya estaba ahí. Descubrió que habían dispuesto la mesa para cinco personas. Theo se sentó y miro el lugar vació que había entre el padre de Luna y ella. Y luego su mirada se dirigió al extremo de la otra mesa, que también se encontraba vació.

Su mirada se dirigió a Xenophilius.

 _ **\- Disculpe mi pregunta, pero... ¿Esperamos invitados?**_

 _ **\- No. El otro extremo de la mesa, es para mi amada Pandora. Aunque ya no se encuentre con nosotros en cuerpo, su alma vivirá eternamente.**_

Theo no dijo nada. Vio que Xenophilius se surmegia en sus recuerdos. Miró a Luna, esperando que ella le respondiera el porque del otro lugar.

 _ **\- El otro lugar lo ocupa Kimiko. Era la elfina de mamá desde que ella era chica. Mamá decía que no había nada mejor que compartir el lugar con todo el mundo. Kimiko era más que su elfina. Era su mejor amiga. Por eso come con nosotros y va bien vestida.**_

Theo no pregunto más. Estaba seguro que Pandora y la amiga de Potter se llevarían bien. Se pregunto como había sido su suegra. No era alguien que se entrometiera en la vida de nadie, por eso no pregunto más. Estaba seguro que con el tiempo Luna le contaría las cosas...

 ** _˜*.*.*˜_**

Mengara se despertó de golpe. Aún tenia el cuaderno de su padre entre sus manos. Se pregunto que era lo que había pasado, pero no era necesario que le preguntara a cualquiera, ya que ella sabía la respuesta. Después de todo, era una mujer muy inteligente. Supuso que por un momento, mientras leía se fue quedando dormida, y aquello que tendría que haber leído fue mostrada a ella mediante un sueño. Debía admitir que aquella chica era mucho más hermosa de lo que había visto en fotos. Se parecía a alguien, pero no se acordaba a quien.

Vio que eran las tres de la mañana, así que se levanto y se dirigió a dormir. Mañana seguiría con su lectura...

* * *

 ** _02 de febrero del 2016_**

 _No se aun que giro tomara la historia, por que la estoy siguiendo de una forma totalmente diferente a lo que tenia pensado en un principio. Aun no se si lo que escribiré será desde lo que lee Mengara o si lo que sueña. Aun que me tira mucho la idea de que Mengara en vez de leerlo, pudiera vivir lo que le pasa a su padre, como en el capítulo anterior, además de que también, al mismo tiempo, haré que Theo nos muestre lo que vivió y sintió._

 _Lo que si tengo seguro, es que Luna no tendrá un lindo final. No me maten, todo pasará por algo._

 _Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. No es muy largo pero tenía que seguir una linea de tiempo._

* * *

 **RESPONDIENDO LOS COMENTARIOS DEL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR ^^**

 ** _~ rbensach (_ _Aug 7, 2015):_ Gran capitulo pero, nose si has estado en paris, a la parte de arriba de la torre puedes subir con un ascensor, hasta meda altura caminado se puede. Yo he subido de ambas maneras y es increible. O a mi me lo parecio. Pero prefiero el barrio de los pintores, el barco por el sena o el mismismo arco del triunfo. He visto todo paris en que he ido y tambien hay parque impreionantes mas grandes que los campos elisios, por muy famosos que son. Que el secreto es que es hija adoptiva o algo de eso. Jajaja.**

 _ **RESPUESTA:** ¡Gracias por comentar! No, nunca fui a Paris, así que tuve que improvisar un poco jejeje. ¿El secreto? Lo sabrán al final de la historia._

 ** _~ Sally (_ _May 15, 2016):_ o que hermoso me encantó fue super romántico como theo le pide a luna que sea su novia ahí me encantó**

 _ **RESPUESTA: ** ¡Esa era la idea! Que bueno que te haya gustado n.n_

 ** _~ rosM (Dic 19, 2016):_ holissssssss de verdad me gustan tus historias tengo una duda actualizaras inframundo? es que me dejaste con muchas dudas y esta buenisiamaa :C**

 ** _RESPUESTA:_ **_Que bueno que te haya gustado. Inframundo es una obra que pienso actualizar con dos a tres meses de diferencias._

 _Antes de irme, esta obra será actualizada cada primero de mes._

 _Los quiero_

 ** _Lumione_**


	7. Dimitrio

**_Declame_**

 _Los personajes aquí nombrados, le pertenecen a la autora_ ** _JKR_** _._

 _Mengara y la historia, es de mi creación, por tal motivo, no dejo que sea publicada en ningún lugar que no sea el mio._

 _Para ver en que otros lugares pueden encontrar mis historias, visiten mi perfil._

* * *

El banquete transcurrió sin mayores inconvenientes. Theo se entero de muchas cosas durante la comida. Sobre todo de su suegra. Era como si ella nunca se hubiera ido, ya que el señor Lovegood y Luna la tenían muy presente.

Luego de comer, Kimiko hizo desaparecer todo y apareció un sillón para dos, una mesa con te y galletitas. Se despidió de todos y con un PLOP desapareció.

El señor Lovegood los miro de costado. Su hija y su yerno estaban sentados en el sofá para dos, mientras el estaba en una silla de ruedas, que era lo único que le permitía movilizarse. No sabía como darles la noticia. A pesar de saber que su hija estaba en buenas manos con aquel joven, no le sacaba la sensación de que algo grande le aguardaba en el futuro.

De un momento a otro, Xenophilius se empezó a sentir mal. Todo le empezó a dar vueltas y se empezó a volver oscuro. Lo último que vio, fue a Theo agarrándolo antes de caerse y la cara de preocupación de su hija.

 _Xenophilius supo que su momento se acercaba..._

Pansy Parkison, se encontraba sentada en la recepción de San Mungo, terminando de completar unos papeles, cuando la chimenea frente a ella, se ilumino de un color rojo intenso, dándole la indicación de que alguien había llegado. Alguien que se encontraba muy grave como para que la chimenea de la recepción se iluminara así.

Cuando alzo su vista para ver a quien traían en graves condiciones, su ojos se abrieron grandemente. Jamás pensó que vería a Theo Nott y a Luna Lovegood cargando en brazos a un desmayado Xenophilius Lovegood. Tuvo que dejar de lado todo tipo de pregunta que en ese momento atravesaban por su mente para darle prioridad al señor Lovegood.

Mientras se acercaba a ellos, un grupo compuesto por otros dos médico hizo acto de presencia, listo para entrar en acción. Pansy simplemente los saludó con la mirada, mientras acostaban a Xenophilius en la camilla que habían hecho aparecer.

Luna se aferro fuertemente al brazo de Theo, buscando así el apoyo en alguien para no caerse, mientras veían como los médicos y Xenophilius desaparecían por una de las puertas de urgencia del hospital.

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos. Los minutos en horas. Luego de tres horas, Pansy salió por la puerta. Vio que en el piso se encontraba un dormido Theo abrazando a una dormida Luna de una forma muy protectora. Esa imagen le dio un poco de ternura, pero debía volver a ponerse sería, ya que lo que les iba a decir no le iba a caer bien, sobre todo a la rubia.

Carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención de la pareja. Luna fue la primera en despertar y levantarse automáticamente, aunque eso a su cuerpo no los hizo ningún bien, ya que casi se desmaya, pero por suerte Theo la agarro a tiempo. Esto no paso desapercibido por Pansy, quién por un momento, sintió que el aura mágica de Luna había cambiado. Aunque También podría ser por el cansancio.

 ** _\- ¿Cómo se encuentra mi padre?-_** pregunto Luna, un poco más recompuesta.

 _- **Logramos estabilizarlo, pero no sabemos hasta que punto. Es sólo cuestión de esperar.**_

 ** _\- ¿Esperar? ¿Qué hay que esperar?-_** pregunto Luna. Se notaba en su voz que había mucha preocupación.

 ** _\- Ya veo...-_** dijo Pansy al ver en la situación que se encontraba. No sabía como tratar este tema. No es que fuera la primera vez que daba este tipo de noticias, pero debería decir las palabras adecuadas para no herir a Luna.

Pansy no se dio cuenta que se había perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que la voz molesta y enojada de Theo la saco de su ensoñación.

 ** _\- Pansy, habla de una puta vez._**

 ** _\- Lo siento... Esta noticia no les va a gustar pero deben ser fuertes, sobre todo vos Luna. Hace unos meses atrás, tu padre llegó demacrado y en un estado de deshidratación muy avanzado. Luego de hacerles unos análisis y de que él nos permitiera ver sus recuerdos, descubrimos que tu padre tenía una enfermedad que es muy poco frecuente. Se la conoce como Dimitrio y son muy pocos los casos en el mundo. Lamentablemente es una enfermedad que no tiene cura y que consume la vida de su portador de a poco. Existen tres etapas y para cuando tu padre vino con nosotros ya estaba en la etapa 2 en estado avanzado. Creíamos que la podríamos para con algunos remedios y lo calmo un tiempo pero lamentablemente, ha avanzado demasiado rápido y tu padre se encuentra en etapa final. De verdad lo siento, pero es solo cuestión de esperar._**

Luna se aferró a Theo y se largo a llorar como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Theo no podía soportar escuchar el llanto de su amada y lo único que hizo fue abrazarla lo más fuerte que podía y así transmitirle que la apoyaba en este momento. Miró a Pansy con la esperanza de la que le dijera que era una broma o que por lo menos le dijera que había una cura, pero ver en sus ojos que eso era imposible, supo que tendría que ser fuerte para que Luna no cayera.

* * *

He decidido que la historia seguirá como si Mengara lo estuviera viendo. El último capítulo lo haré con Mengara contando la historia.

 _Hola ¿como están? Siento la demora pero mi mente estuvo divagando mucho por las nubes. Me base en el Dimitrio en el cáncer. Un poco lo que vive Luna en este y en el siguiente será lo que yo sentí cuando me enteré del que cáncer de mi abuelo estaba muy avanzado y era cuestión de esperar. Así que tengan muy en cuenta que todo lo contado sera todo lo que viví. Este capítulo va dedicada al jurado del concurso de Lovegood que se realizo en el grupo_ **Gran Grupo Universo de Magia y Hechicería Rowling** _quienes le han dado a esta obra el primer lugar. Así que este capítulo va dedicado para ustedes. Y para mi amiga_ _GingerLestrange_

¡Gracias a todos por seguirme!

Los leo en la próxima

 **Lumione**


	8. Lo que hace el dolor

_Buenos días/tarde/noche tengan todos (depende la hora que sea en tu país a la hora de leer). Bueno, llego la parte más triste en la historia. Un capítulo en el cuál pondré todos mis sentimientos, todo lo que viví y sufri en un momento más triste de mi vida. Este capítulo lo empezaré a escribir hoy, 24 de Abril del 2016 y no se cuanto me tome terminarlo._

 _Espero que sea de su agrado. Las leo abajo↓_

 **Declame**

Los personajes aquí nombrados son de propiedad de **Rowling** , yo solamente los tome prestado para crear esta obra.

El personaje de Mengara fue sacado de mi mente. No permito que esta obra sea publicada en ningún sitio sin mi autorización.

* * *

 _En memoria de Ceferiano Riveros,_

 _un gran padre y abuelo, que despego vuelo_

 _antes de tiempo_

* * *

Cuando somos chiquitos, pensamos que nuestros padres van a ser eternos. Que son súper héroes invencibles, que estarán ahí siempre para protegernos de los malos. Pero a medida que crecemos, descubrimos que son simples seres humanos aunque aún dentro nuestro albergamos las esperanzas de que si son héroes.

Pero... ¿qué pasa cuando siguen transcurriendo los años y se ponen más viejos? Pues sucede que uno descubre que los roles se invierten, mientras los padres se convierten en hijos, los hijos se convierten en padres. Y es ahí, en ese momento donde le devolvemos todo el cariño, el amor y la paciencia que ellos nos tuvieron a nosotros cuando éramos pequeños.

Cuando uno sabe que nuestro padre o madre tiene una fecha límite, se desmorona por dentro pero por fuera muestra su mejor sonrisa, para que nuestro ser querido no vea que se va dejándonos con tristeza, ni tampoco saber que su dolor se lo transmite a su hijo o hija

Es difícil aceptarlo, pero lo mejor que podemos hacer es darle a entender que no estará solo...

Y todo esto estaba por vivir Luna.

Luna se levantó a las seis, como todas las mañanas. No termino de poner un pie fuera de su cama cuando escucho la voz de su padre llamándola. Como todos los días. Su vida se había convertido en una rutina y a pesar de que amaba a su padre con todo su corazón, quería volver a ser aquella chica libre que era.

Tres meses habían pasado desde que Xenophilius se había descompuesto en su casa y estuvo en el hospital, y dos desde que le dieron el alta y pudo volver a su casa. Dos meses desde que Luna empezó a cuidar a su padre, un hombre que con el paso de los días perdía peso y su memoria. Oh, sí, su memoria. Una de los síntomas de la enfermedad era la falta de memoria. Luna tenía mucha paciencia cuando se daba cuenta que su padre decía cosas sin sentidos. Como por ejemplo, un día le dijo que quería que lo llevara a su cuarto, que afuera tenía frío. Luna le decía constantemente que estaban adentro, que no hacía frío. Sí tan solo en ese momento se hubiera dado cuenta de que eran un síntoma de que a su padre no le quedaba mucho tiempo, hubiera entendido que ese frío que sentía era causado por el acercamiento de una amiga silenciosa.

Aunque a veces, su padre volvía a recordar quién era, Luna aprovechaba esos momentos de lucidez para hablar con su padre y compartir momentos juntos.

Luna ya no veía a Theo. Eran pocas las veces que podía compartir juntos sin que Xenophilius estuviera llamándola. Pero no era porque Theo no quería verla, claro que no. Era porque Luna no quería que él estuviera viéndola en el estado en el que se encontraba.

Xenophilius no era el único que se estaba enfermando. La rubia de a poco perdía peso y las ojeras que poseía, eran por las noches en vela que pasaba cuidando a su padre, quién era constantemente atacado por terribles pesadillas.

Y así fueron pasando 5 meses. Theo no pudo resistir más. Había tomado la decisión de ver a Luna sea como sea. Ya no podía aparecerse en la casa de la rubia ya que esta había hecho un hechizo que prohibía cualquier visita. Llamo al elfo de Draco y le pidió que le pidiera a Kimiko su ayuda. Sabía que a pesar de ciega, la elfa de los Lovegood era muy lista e iba a encontrar la forma de ayudarlo para que pudiera entrar a la casa.

Y así fue. La elfa se apareció en su casa, y para suerte de ella, fue enfrente de Theo. Este se sorprendió que ella se le apareciera enfrente, pero Kimiko le explico que ella no podía ver el exterior de las cosas pero si el interior de las personas, es decir sus almas. Por eso pudo aparecer frente de él. Le explico que la única forma de atravesar la barrera mágica que había puesto Luna, era aparecerse usando un poco de su magia, y otro tanto el de él, y eso era algo totalmente doloroso para una mago, ya que representaba usar su poder casi al ciento por ciento. A Theo no le importó, lo único que le dijo era que necesitaba aparecerse él y otra persona más. Kimiko le explico que iba a necesitar un poco más de la magia de ambos para poder lograr transportarlo a los dos pero que no habría problema. Theo tomó de la mano de la elfa y se desapareció.

Aparecieron fuera de una hermosa casa color beige con un hermoso jardín, llena de distintas flores de todos los colores. En el porche, se encontraba una pelinegra sentada leyendo un libro y enfrente de ella se encontraba una pequeña mesita con una tetera y una taza de té humeante. Levantó la vista de su libro y descubrió que su amigo venía caminando junto a una elfa bien vestida. Supo que el momento de actuar había llegado.

No hacía mucho tiempo, Theo se había acercado para pedirle el favor de cuidar al señor Lovegood para que Luna pudiera salir un poco de ese lugar. De paso revisarla para saber si salud estaba bien. Pansy había aceptado con gusto ayudar, no porque se llevará bien con la rubia, si no que gracias a ella su amigo era feliz, lástima que esos tiempos hayan pasado y ahora Pansy veía como su amigo era consumido por la tristeza y la desesperación al no saber mucho de Luna.

Theo le explicó que para que la elfa pudiera transportarlo a los dos a la residencia de los Lovegood, debería usar un poco de la magia de ambos magos, que la barrera que cubría el lugar era un hechizo de protección mezclado con el dolor. Pansy acepto sin dudarlo y así fue que ambos magos más Kimiko se desaparecieron del lugar, para ir a ayudar a Luna.

Dolor y desesperación fue lo que sintieron. Es un poco mareante y doloroso desaparecer y aparecer en otro lugar, si no tienes la concentración clara se hace difícil y hasta podría traerte las consecuencias de que se desgarre alguna parte de tu cuerpo. Eran muy pocos los casos de magos que terminaban perdiendo alguna parte de su cuerpo por culpa de una desaparición. El tratar de atravesar una barrera mágica, también implicaba cierto esfuerzo de concentración y también se sentía dolor. Pero esto, era algo totalmente inexplicable.

Cuando llegaron a las afueras de la residencia, a Theo y a Pansy les costaba respirar. Sus respiraciones eran irregulares y estaban bañados en pequeñas gotas de sudor. Pansy fue la primera en regularizar su respiración y saco un frasquito de un color celeste. Tomó un poco de él y sintió como su cuerpo se regularizaba de a poco. No perdió el tiempo, se levantó de golpe pero esto provocó que todo le diera vueltas. Espero unos segundos a que el mareo se fuera y pudiera ver mejor, se acercó hacia su amigo y le dio algunas gotas a Theo. Cuando vio que la respiración de su amigo mejoró, le dijo:

 _ **\- Espera unos segundos sentados. Sí te levantas de golpe, todo te dará vueltas y sentirás mareos.**_

 _ **\- Ok-** _ respondió mientras se sentaba en el césped. A los segundos se dio cuenta de algo- _ **. Oye, ¿Y Kimiko donde esta?**_

 _ **-Aquí me encuentro-**_ dijo una voz cerca de ellos.

 _ **\- ¿Cómo te encuentras?-**_ preguntó Pansy.

 _ **\- Yo bien. Soy un ser que puede recuperarse rápidamente. La magia de la señorita no me afecta mucho, como a los magos o a otras criaturas mágicas. Si me permiten, me retiro. Sí la señorita Luna se entera que estuve aquí, se enojara.**_

 _ **\- Espera, ¿cómo es eso de que Luna se enojaría? ¿Acaso tú no la ayudas en el cuidado de su padre?**_

 _ **\- Oh, no.-**_ dijo con un dejé de tristeza _ **-. Cuando trajeron al amo a la casa, ayudaba a la señorita. Pero con el correr de los días, el amo empezó a perder la memoria y se empezó a asustar al verme. Un día estaba comiendo cuando yo me aparecí e intento lastimarme. La señorita se preocupó tanto que me pidió que hasta que las cosas no se mejorarán me tenía que ir. Kimiko no sabía dónde ir y un día el señor Potter me encontró y me ayudó dándome un lugar. Le explique lo que pasaba y fue a ver a la señorita pero al parecer la señorita uso magia para echarlo y así crear la barra protectora. Yo intente volver con mis señores cuando me enteré, pero la señorita se enojó. Lo que vi de su alma no fue más que tristeza y dolor. Desde entonces nadie sabe nada de ella.**_

Tanto Theo como Pansy no podían creer lo que Kimiko les contaba... ¿Hasta dónde la tristeza puede llevar a una persona?

 _ **\- Gracias Kimiko. Vuelve con Potter. Nosotros ayudaremos a Luna.**_

 _ **\- Por favor señoritos, ayuden la a ella y al señor.**_

 _ **\- Claro que sí.**_

La elfa hizo una pequeña reverencia y desapareció con un PLOP.

Después de un rato, decidieron que lo mejor era entrar sin llamar, ya que sí lo hacían, lo más probable era que Luna los terminará echando.

Abrieron la puerta con cierto cuidado de no hacer ruido, y ambos no podían creer lo que sus ojos les mostraban, sobre todo Theo. Frente a ellos el lugar estaba hecho un lío. A pesar de que la última vez que estuvo ahí, había un lió de papeles, era un lió organizado, pero esto... no había palabras para explicarlo.

Los chicos al ver que en la parte de abajo no había movimiento alguno, decidieron subir a la planta de arriba. Al parecer, la única luz provenía del cuarto del padre la rubia. Con varitas en alto, Theo y Pansy avanzaron lentamente. Theo iba adelante, en caso de que Luna decidiera atacarlos y Pansy iba atrás, lista para atacar con Petrificus Totalum a la rubia.

A medida que se acercaban, podían escuchar las voces que provenían del cuarto...

 _ **\- ...ya se papá, pero no podes ir a bailar si no comes la comida.**_

 _ **\- ¿cómo qué no? Sí yo soy el actual ganador de baile de tango. Tú no puedes obligarme a que no valla** **.**_

 _ **\- Bien, si quieres ir, hazlo.**_

 _ **\- Adonde quieres que valla, sí afuera están los nazis.**_

Los amigos se miraron sin entender nada.

Theo abrió la puerta semi arrimada y sintió como su alma se desgarraba. En el cuarto, estaban Luna y su padre, discutiendo sin darse cuenta aún de sus invitados. Dio un rápido vistazo al cuarto, al igual que Pansy, y se dio cuenta que era en único cuarto, por ahora, bien cuidado. Había un colchón doblado en una esquina, lo que significaba que Luna dormía en el.

Volvió su vista a las dos personas que seguían hablando. El señor Xenophilius estaba muy consumido por culpa de su enfermedad. Era puro piel y huesos. Luna no variaba mucho a su padre. Tenía unas ojeras totalmente marcadas y su pelo había perdido su brillo característico.

Theo miro a Pansy y le hizo un rápido gesto, al cual ella le respondió con un rápido asentimiento, y se ocultó detrás suyo, para que no la noten.

Theo carraspeo para que las personas ahí presentes noten solamente su presencia. Luna y su padre dejaron su charla y vieron a su invitado. A pesar de su sorpresa inicial, el rostro de Luna paso rápidamente a la irá.

 _ **\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?**_

A pesar de la forma tan ruda en la cual Luna le hablo, Theo solamente dijo _: "perdón",_ y con un rápido movimiento de varita, hizo que Luna cayera inconsciente en la silla en la cual estaba sentada.

Theo miró al señor Lovegood sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

 _ **\- Joven Nott, le preguntaría a que debo su visita pero estoy seguro de saber la respuesta. Lo que me sorprende, es que su acompañante se esconda atrás suyo. Por favor jovencita, sal de ahí y preséntate.**_

Pansy dio un pequeño brinco de la impresión de ser descubierta, así que salió de detrás de Theo y se acercó hacia un lado de la cama.

 _ **\- Buenas tardes, señor. Soy Pansy Parkinson. Fui la chica que lo atendió cuando llegó al hospital hace casi tres meses.**_

 _ **\- ¿Y a que debo la visita de ambos?**_

 _ **\- Vinimos a ayudarlos.-**_ dijo Theo, mientras acomodaba a Luna en el colchón, el cual ya se encontraba en el piso.

 _ **\- Comprendo-**_ Xenophilius se quedó pensando unos minutos, lo cual a ambos chicos preocupo, pensando que iban a perder el momento de cordura que había tenido _ **-. Se de mi enfermedad, lo supe toda mi vida. Lamentablemente esto es algo hereditario, pero que actúa de maneras diferentes en cada miembro de la familia. Aún que no siempre se presenta. Tengo miedo que mi Lunita la sufra de grande -**_ dijo mirando a la rubia _ **\- por eso espero que tú la cuides cuando eso pase -miró a Theo.**_

 _ **\- Lo haré.**_

 _ **\- Sé que lo harás... También sé que mi momento se acerca. He visto a mi bella Pandora rondando por aquí, llamándome y diciéndome que dentro de poco estaremos juntos. No sé cuándo, pero sé que será pronto -** _ empezó a toser y Pansy se acercó rápidamente para ponerlo de costado, para que no se ahogara. Cuando logró recomponerse, miro a Pansy _ **-. Jovencita, te pido que me induzcas al sueño. Ya no puedo soportar el dolor que siento despierto, por eso quiero estar semi dormido hasta mi momento.**_

Pansy lo miró sorprendida, sin embargo, acepto. Luego miró a Theo.

 _ **\- Y a ti, te pido que cuides a mi pequeña. Se le vendrán momentos difíciles pero se que con tu amor, saldrán adelante.**_

Theo asintió. Luego miró a Pansy quién estaba con varita en mano para inducir al señor Lovegood al sueño.

Pansy miro al padre de Luna, quien con una sonrisa y un asentimiento, le dio autorización a la pelinegra. Pansy recito un conjuro para inducir a Xenophilius al sueño. Una vez que el padre de Luna se durmió, Pansy le limpió las heridas y se las curó con mucho cuidado. Lamentablemente, alas escaras que poseía, no podían ser curadas con magia ya que estaban en un estado avanzado.

Luego Theo y Pansy utilizaron toda la magia que pudieron, para romper el hechizo que rodeaba los terrenos. Una vez que lo lograron y asegurándose que tanto padre como hija estuvieran dormidos, cada uno empezó a limpiar los cuartos.

Para el atardecer, la casa se encontraba limpia. Era momento de decidir qué hacer con Luna. Luego de muchas discusiones, los pros y los contras, decidieron que lo mejor era "quitarle" temporalmente la magia a la rubia.

Era una magia muy avanzada y muy antigua, y se requería de dos o más magos que supieran magia oscura para llevarlo a cabo. No necesitaron pensarlo mucho, ya que ambos pensaron inmediatamente en Draco y Blaise. El primero era fácil de localizar, en cambió Blaise... Sinceramente, nadie sabía el paradero del mago, así que, como Pansy no podía desaparecerse ya que tenía inducido a dos magos en sueño, decidieron mandar a Kimiko. Si la elfa pudo dar con el paradero de Theo estando ciega, estaban seguros que podría dar con Blaise, total, lo último que perdían eran las esperanzas.

Theo la llamo y la elfa se le apareció dos segundos después. Le explicaron rápidamente la idea y Kimiko no dudo dos segundo aceptar en ayudarlos. Les pidió una breve descripción del mago para poder localizar su alma. Tanto Theo como Pansy se miraron unos segundos, antes de decir al mismo tiempo: _Sarcástico, ingenioso y bromista_ _._ Kimiko simplemente asintió y desapareció.

Theo miró a Pansy.

 _ **\- Iré en búsqueda de Draco. Sé que te cuesta mantenerlos en sueño dos personas, pero te pido que aguantes un poco más.**_

 _ **\- Lo haré. Ahora ve y trae el trasero del señor "dueño del mundo" a este lugar.**_

Theo asintió y desapareció.

Al cabo de alrededor de una hora, Pansy sentía que sus reservas mágicas estaban al límite, pero debía dar lo mejor de sí, para darle el tiempo necesario a Theo y a Kimiko de encontrar la ayuda necesaria.

* * *

Draco se encontraba descansando sobre una reposadera, en su casa de verano, cerca de las costas de Hawái. Sabía que su mujer, Hermione, la mini Weasley y Tory, se encontraban paseando por algún centro comercial muggle llamado shopping. No entendía como a las mujeres les gustaba estar horas encerradas en lugares así y sobre todo, comprar todo lo que encontraban lindo. Alguien a lado suyo suspiro, y supo que no era el único que pensaba así. Harry "soy el niño que sobrevivió y venció al señor tenebroso" Potter, alias Cara rajada, se encontraba a lado suyo aburrido. Si alguien le hubiera dicho en su último año de escuela, que se iba a convertir en su amigo, se le hubiera echado a reír en su cara. Y más, si le hubieran dicho que se iba a enamorar de la infusible sabelotodo. Seguramente a esa persona, le hubiera bastado un par de cruciatus para que esa idea se le fuera totalmente de la mente.

Pero vaya, que equivocado estaba. Quien lo hubiera imaginado, él, un Malfoy, se había enamorado de una sang... una muggle.

Sonrió al recordar la cara de sus padres cuando les dijo que se había enamorado y que daba por terminado su compromiso con Astoria Greengrass. A pesar de que a los padres de ella no les agrado, ni tampoco a sus padres, estos últimos decidieron respetar su decisión, ya que se sabía que una vez que un Malfoy se enamoraba, era para toda la vida. Y a pesar de que los Greengrass pusieron el grito en el cielo cuando se les anuncio la cancelación de dicho matrimonio, tampoco pudieron hacer mucho, ya que su pequeña princesa también se había enamorado. No solo ellos quedaron sorprendidos, si no también se quedó sorprendido él al conocer al novio de su mejor amiga. Vaya que casi pierde la mandíbula cuando Tory se lo presento. Quien hubiera dicho que cierto pelirrojo iba a ser el afortunado... Volviendo a su relación, se acordaba como su madre había dicho que la afortunada debía de ser diferente para que él cayera rendido a sus pies. Y vaya que era diferente...

Estaba tan perdido en sus recuerdos, que se sobresaltó cuando escucho el PLOP de una aparición. Frente suyo se encontraba uno de sus mejores amigos, Theo. Sabía todo lo referente a Luna, ya que su mujer lo había puesto al tanto. En el día de hoy, mientras él y Potter jugaban un poco de ajedrez mágico, se les apareció su elfo personal, informando que el señor Nott necesitaba a la elfa Kimiko. Tanto Draco como Harry se sorprendieron un poco de eso, ya que, cinco meses atrás, la elfa se les apareció cuando el grupo de amigos se encontraban cenando en la casa de los Weasley. Harry en su momento no se lo pensó dos veces, y había aceptado cuidar de la elfa, pero cuando le preguntaron sobre la familia Lovegood, esta se había rehusado a informarles que estaba pasando, ya que sentía que si decía algo respeto sobre sus amos, la señoritas Luna se enojaría. Luego de mucho tiempo, todos desistieron de preguntar, y la elfa de a poco, se fue recuperando de todos los sucesos.

Por eso, Harry se fue junto con el elfo hasta donde se encontraba la elfa, y a los segundos aparecer de vuelta junto a él. Solo le dijo que por las dudas estuviera preparado, porque sentía que en cualquier momento, él iba a resultar una ayuda necesaria. Y vaya que no se había equivocado.

La cara de Nott lo decía todo. A pesar de que no hubiera dicho ni media palabra, solo hacía falta mirar los ojos de Theo para que se leyera en ellos la palabra "Ayuda". Ayuda que Draco pensaba dar. Y no era el único. A la par que Draco se ponía de pie, también lo había hecho Harry. A pesar de que los dos amigos, o mejor dicho Draco iba a replicar, Harry dijo:

 _ **\- Sea lo que sea que esté pasando, sé que tiene que ver con Luna, así que ayudaré, porque ella es mi amiga. Y además, tengo el presentimiento que me van a necesitar.**_

La mirada de determinación de Harry, basto para que Theo asintiera. Así que solo dijo que se agarraran a él y, ni lerdos ni tontos, los tres desaparecieron de ese lugar.

* * *

Era increíble que luego de tanto tiempo alejado de la civilización, estuviera pensando en ella. Había pasado dos años desde la última vez que la vio, antes de tomar la decisión de desaparecer literalmente del mundo.

Se había instalado en un pequeño pueblo a las afuera de Japón, un pueblo que pasaba desapercibido de cualquier mapa. Solo daba las gracias que fuera una comunidad semi mágica. Y se refería a semi mágica, porque convivían personas normales y magos, incluso los muggles sabían de la existencia de la magia. Y si, se sorprendió de eso, pero el alcalde (si es que hubiera una forma de llamar al jefe de aquel lugar) le había informado que los magos evitaban usar mucho la magia y vivían como las personas normales. Ellos evitaban cualquier tipo de comunicación tanto con el mundo mágico como con el mundo común, ya que si el mundo no se preocupaban por ellos, ellos tampoco lo haría para con el mundo. Le dieron un pequeño listado de las reglas del pueblo para que supiera como se manejaban. Tenían un pequeño hospital, el cual atendían todo tipo de emergencias, un pequeño restaurante que era atendido por una chica no mucho más mayor que él y una pequeña biblioteca, donde se encontraba desde papeles muy antiguos como los más recientes, donde también se daban clases para todas las edades. El alcalde le informo que los únicos lugares que se podían contactar con ambos mundos eran esos lugares, luego le informo que cada quien se cultivaba sus alimentos y que todos se conocían. Por curiosidad le pregunto si sabía lo que había pasado con Voldemort y lo referente a la guerra mágica que se había llevado acabo hace un par de años atrás, a lo que el señor le informo que sí, pero que gracias a los magos más viejos, pudieron pasar desapercibidos en aquel entonces. Como leyendo su pensamiento, el señor Thompson le informo que a los niños de 11 años a los que les llegaban su carta de Hogwarts, de Mahoutokoro, de Beauxbatons o de Durmstrang, se les tenía permitido ir más no informar donde quedaba localizado su lugar de residencia. Pero si ellos no querían asistir, se les educaba como personas comunes, luego, con el correr de los años, aquellos que se querían ir del pueblo, tenían libertad de hacerlo, pero siempre recordando de nunca mencionar su lugar de residencia.

A Blaise aquello lo sorprendió y no lo dudó ni un segundo cuando decidió quedarse en ese sitio y vivir la vida tranquila que él quería. Con el correr de los años, se acostumbró a cosechar su propia comida, a pesar de que la magia no estuviera prohibida, prefiero hacerla a la antigua. Se convirtió en un profesor más de la pequeña escuela que había en la biblioteca, donde leyó cada uno de los libros. Aprendió muchos hechizos que se habían perdido con el tiempo y que gracias a Merlín, aún se encontraban resguardados en las páginas de aquellos libros. También, se convirtió en un médico al encontrar muchas soluciones a los problemas que el pueblo enfrentaba en cuanto a enfermedades significaba. Y no era porque los médicos que había fueran malos, nada por ese estilo, simplemente era que no sabían otras soluciones a enfermedades imposibles. Poco a poco, Blaise se fue ganando el respeto del pueblo y con el correr del tiempo, lo habían nombrado el futuro alcalde el día que el señor Thompson no tuviera más las fuerzas para seguir a la cabeza. Así que el señor lo introdujo al mundo de "Kakusa Remashita" (nombre que el mismo Blaise le dio al pueblo).

Blaise se encontraba en ese momento en la sala de su pequeña casa, tomando un poco de café y terminando de leer un libro antiguo de magia oscura, cuando un PLOP sonó en su pequeña cocina. Se levantó con varita en mano, listo para atacar a aquel que se hubiera atrevido a ingresar a su casa ( y haber evadido todo sus hechizos de localización), cuando vio a una pequeña elfa ciega parada en medio de su cocina.

La elfa se dio la vuelta y le sonrió feliz. Por dentro, Kimiko se sentía feliz de haber dado con la persona indicada, ya que le había errado dos veces. Por el alma de la persona que había encontrado, se dio cuenta que debía decirle rápido lo que pasaba, ya que no creía que la señorita Pansy pudiera aguantar mucho tiempo mantener dormido a sus amos.

Cuando Blaise iba a hablar, la elfa lo hizo primero. Le contó los detalles más importantes, desde que Luna y Theo había llegado de viaje a la enfermedad del señor Lovegood y el plan de Theo. Blaise supo que Theo lo necesitaba y ya, por eso mando un mensaje rápido al señor Thompson, informando que se iba a ausentar un tiempo indeterminado. Blaise supo segundos antes de desaparecer, que era muy probable que no volviera a Kakusa Remashita.

* * *

Pansy sentía que poco a poco las fuerzas se le iban. Ya no podía aguantar un momento más esa situación. Cuando sentía que Luna se estaba empezando a mover en su sitio, Theo apareció justo a tiempo para volver a hacerla dormir. Pansy sonrió y justo cuando se iba a levantar para saludar a Harry y Draco, quienes se encontraban cerca de Theo, sintió que sus fuerzas flaquearon y que caiga para atrás. Se preparó para el impacto y el dolor que se sentiría al caer al suelo, más nunca pensó que el mismo fuera tan suave. Solo pudo abrir los ojos un poco para ver una sonrisa que hace mucho no veía y que con una pequeña sonrisa, le dijo " _duerme pequeña_ ". Pansy sonrió brevemente antes de caer profundamente dormida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Blaise le dio una pequeña sonrisa, la levanto en brazos y la llevo en el sofá que estaba en la sala. La deposito ahí, hizo aparecer una pequeña manta con la cual cubrió a la pelinegra y murmuro un hechizo. Supo que con él y descansar un rato, le serviría a su amiga para que pudiera recuperar las energías que había perdido. Luego de darle un último vistazo, miro a los tres hombres que lo miraban un poco sorprendido. Solo dio un pequeño asentimiento mirando a Harry y una pequeña sonrisa a sus mejores amigos.

Draco y Theo no sabían cómo reaccionar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sabían nada de Blaise. Theo miró a Kimiko y no pudo más que acercarse a la elfa. Se agacho a su altura.

 _ **\- Gracias, Kimiko -**_ dijo mientras abrazaba a la pequeña elfa. Kimiko solo le dio un pequeño asentimiento _- **. No te preocupes por tus amos, me encargare de ellos, tu puedes irte a descansar.**_

Kimiko solo asintió feliz y con un plop desapareció.

Luego de que la elfa desapareciera, Theo se levantó y miró a los demás. Dio un suspiro, buscando las palabras adecuadas para hablar.

 _ **\- Lo he buscado, porque necesito un favor. Es difícil para mí pedirles esto, porque será muy complicado. Luego de debatirlo con Pansy, creemos que la mejor solución...para Luna... temporalmente..** **-**_ no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo decirlo. Los miro, uno a uno, buscando exactamente como decirles su plan. Sabía que Draco y Blaise sabían de magia oscura, más no creía que Harry lo supiera. Pero hasta donde sabía, Potter era Auror y esperaba que supiera algo (bastante) de magia oscura. No se dio cuenta que se había callado más del tiempo necesario, y digamos que para Draco, era tiempo perdido.

 _ **\- Ya, habla de una vez. Creo que no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Sea lo que sea que tengas planeado, dínoslo ya. Luego, queremos -**_ dijo mirando a Harry _ **\- saber exactamente cómo es que llegamos a esta situación.**_

Agacho la cabeza un breve segundo, luego giro su mirada a Pansy y luego a la puerta del fondo, donde sabía que tanto Luna como Xenophilius se encontraban durmiendo. Dio un pequeño suspiro y luego levanto la cara, con una mirada de determinación. Al parecer, pensaba igual que Draco. No tendrían tiempo para llevar a cabo su plan, ya que el hechizo con el cual durmió a Luna, seguramente ya estaría empezando a desaparecer.

 _- **Hemos decidido con Pansy sacarle temporalmente a Luna sus poderes-**_ vio que Potter iba a replicar, por tal motivo lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano y continuo _ **-. Creemos que el dolor que siente y la tristeza de ver puede perder a su padre en cualquier momento, ha hecho que creará un campo de fuerza demasiado potente y si nuestras sospechas son correctas, sus poderes están fuera de control. Pero...-** _ dio un pequeño suspiro, sabía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo al dar los detalles a lo que lo llevo a dar con el plan _ **-... sacarle la magia a alguien, implicar usar un antiguo hechizo de magia oscura. Es ahí donde entran ustedes dos -**_ dijo mirando a Draco y Blaise _ **-. Si no fuera un hechizo muy fuerte, que se requiere mucha magia, no los hubiera ido a buscar.-**_ dijo, luego su mirada se dirijo a Harry _ **-. Ya que tú has decido ayudar, y en vista que Pansy ha agotado casi toda tu magia, voy a necesitar que mantengas dormido al señor Lovegood. ¿Podrás hacerlo?**_

Harry solamente asintió. Theo volvió a mirar a sus amigos. No sabía a ciencia cierta si iban a aceptar. Era magia muy antigua y muy avanzada, además, necesitaba usar mucho sus poderes. Estaba a punto de creer que le iban a decir que no, cuando vio que sus amigos le asentían. Theo los miro sorprendidos, pero se los agradeció con la mirada. Con un pequeño gesto con la cabeza, los chicos siguieron a Theo hasta la habitación.

Ninguno pudo disimular la cara de asombro cuando entraron a esa habitación. En la cama, un señor Lovegood totalmente consumido por la enfermedad, se encontraba durmiendo, mientras que en un colchón se encontraba Luna.

Harry fue el primero en salir del asombro y acercarse a su amiga. Solo basto verla para que las dudas con respeto al plan, fueran disipadas. Luego su mirada se dirijo al señor Lovegood. Estaba peor que su hija. Harry miró a Theo. Podría ver en sus ojos que estaba determinado a dar lo que fuera por su amiga.

Luego de unos minutos donde chequearon que estuviera todo en orden para ponerse manos a la obra, levitaron el colchón donde se encontraba Luna en un lugar más cómodo, donde los tres amigos pudieran rodearla. Harry se acercó a Xenophilius y realizo el mismo hechizo que Pansy hubiera hecho hacía muchas horas atrás. Sintió un pequeño malestar al sentir que parte de su magia iba a parar al señor Lovegood.

Theo miró a sus amigos, y con un pequeño asentimiento, los tres al mismo tiempo dijeron "Exhaurire". Luna hizo una mueca de dolor estando inconsciente, mientras de ella iba saliendo una estela de color blanco, mientras otras dos de color negra ingresaban a ella. El hechizo era de por si doloroso no solo para la persona a la que le quitaban el poder, sino también a quién lo recibía. Theo hizo una mueca de dolor, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de sus amigos ni para Harry, estaban a punto de cortar con todo aquello, pero con un gesto Theo les indico que podían continuar. Al cabo de lo que parecieron horas, el último rastro de estela blanco y estela negra que salía y entraba en Luna, indicaba que el hechizo había terminado. El grupo de amigos se habían caído sentados. Les costaba respirar y algunas gotas de sudor bajan por sus frentes.

El plan había funcionado. Luna Lovegood no poseía en su interior más magia.

Ahora... solo era cuestión de esperar.

* * *

 **08 de Octubre del 2016**

Hola. Sé que tengo este capítulo rondando por mi mente desde Abril. Lo hice más corto de lo que hubiera planeado al principio, pero, al tratarse de un hecho que me paso a mí, he decidido dividirlo en dos capítulos. Esté que se llama "Lo que hace el dolor" y el siguiente que se llamará (creo yo) "Poder decir adiós, es crecer". Me di cuenta que esta obra dio algunos giros con respecto a lo que tenía planeado al principio. Pero espero poder volver a encontrar el camino de vuelta de este capítulo.

Espero que les haya gustado. Me ha costado mezclar mis sentimientos con el mundo de JKRowling, pero espero que haya quedado más o menos a su gusto.

 _sarelibrito28: Gracias por tu comentario. He aquí el siguiente capítulo. Me ha servido mucho el escribirlo, he descargado un poco las tensiones y depresiones que estaba teniendo, así que este capítulo me ayudo a canalizar absolutamente mi propio dolor._

 _Sally:_ _Gracias por comentar. Con respecto a la muerte de "Luna" es algo que se verá con el correr del tiempo, ya veré que pasará._

Gracias a todos por tomarse la molestia de leer esta pequeña historia y dar un like o un comentario. Esos pequeños detalles, son los que anima a autores (como yo) de que no somos tan "malos" a la hora de expresar en palabras lo que sentimos y pensamos.

Se despide hasta el siguiente capítulo.

 **Lumione**


	9. Encuentro

_**Declame**_

 _Los personajes aquí nombrados, le pertenecen a la autora **JKR.**_

 _Mengara y la historia, es de mi creación, por tal motivo, no dejo que sea publicada en ningún lugar que no sea el mío._

 _Para ver en que otros lugares pueden encontrar mis historias, visiten mi perfil._

* * *

La oscuridad a veces se la puede considerar como un aliado o como un enemigo, todo dependía del grado de miedo que se le tuviera a la misma. Ella en ese momento no se consideraba miedosa, pero en aquella confusión se sentía asustada, pero... ¿quién no lo estaría así si al abrir los ojos se encontrará en un lugar oscuro? Además de eso, había que sumarle que no sabía ni quien era. Solo sabía que estaba como cayendo para abajo, ya que unos mechones se iban para arriba. ¿O era al revés?

No sabía si miraba para arriba o para abajo, si miraba para la derecha o la izquierda, solo supo que en un momento, debajo de ella apareció un punto blanco, el cual de a poco se fue haciendo grande. Al cabo de lo que parecieron interminables minutos en los que ella seguía cayendo el punto fue tomando forma. Pudo ver que se trataba de una mujer, muy bella por cierto.

Su cabello era un color gris y poseía unos ojos azules muy hermosos. Llevaba lo que parecía una remera blanca con bordes azules y una pollera blanca también pero con bordes verdes. Por las plumas que llegaron a ella y las grandes alas que poseía la mujer, supo que era un ángel. Pero no uno cualquiera, si no, uno al cual ella conocía muy bien.

La mujer nunca dejo de mirar, ni siquiera cuando ella toco lo que parecía el suelo. Una vez que lo hizo, el lugar se ilumino.

De apoco recorrió la mira y a pesar de que ellas estuvieran paradas en medio de un lago, pudo divisar que eran rodeadas por una llanura. Vio que era de noche y que la luna las iluminaba, aunque esa mujer emitiera un brillo especial. Siguió recorriendo la mirada y descubrió un bello árbol de cerezo, el cual sobresalían dos grandes ramas que hacían una especie de asientos, donde ya se encontraba aquella mujer sentada en unos de ellos y le hacía un gesto para que se acerque.

Un poco temerosa se acercó, pero al ver como la mujer le sonreía para transmitirle paz y tranquilidad, ella lo hizo. Se sentó en la otra rama.

 _ **\- Veo que ya te olvidaste de mi-** _ dijo la mujer, con una voz muy melodiosa.

 _ **\- Disculpa, pero ni siquiera sé quién soy.**_

 _ **\- ¿Segura?**_

Ella simplemente agacho la cabeza y asintió

 _ **\- Mmm, ya veo-**_ se produjeron unos segundos de silencio antes de que volviera a hablar _-. **Oh, pero que torpe que soy. Me olvido que una vez aquí uno se olvida quien es.**_

 _ **\- ¿A usted le paso?**_

 _ **\- Sí, como a todos.**_

Se quedó pensando un poco, más no puso que decir. La mujer sabía que lo que iba a hacer iba contra todas la reglas, pero tenía un motivo y el tiempo, no era uno de sus amigos en estos momentos.

 _ **\- Yo te puedo ayudar, si cierras los ojos...**_

Vio en los ojos de su acompañante como la duda iba apareciendo, pero con un simple asentimiento le daba su permiso. Se acercó a ella y puso sus manos en su cabeza. De ellos salió una luz y por los gestos de la chica, que todo sus recuerdos estaban intactos en ella.

Y como no estarlos. Luna, porque así era como ella se llamaba, jamás había sentido un dolor tan intenso como aquel. Miles de recuerdos habían llegado a ella tan de golpe, que no estuvo preparada para las miles de emociones que había sentido.

Al abrir los ojos y posarlos sobre aquella mujer que la miraba tan tiernamente, solo hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de a poco de lágrimas. No lo dudo dos segundos y se abalanzo a aquellos brazos, que ya la esperaban para recibir ese abrazo tan ansiado por tanto tiempo, mientras decía...

 _ **\- ¡Mamá!**_

Pandora solo se dedicó a consolar a su hija, como solo una madre sabe hacer. Al cabo de unos minutos, en los cuales Luna no paraba de llorar, Pandora o "Dory" como le decían sus amigos, tuvo que empezar a cortar el abrazo. Sabía que tenían un límite porque la luna se empezaba a acercar a su fase de nueva. Permanecer más tiempo, era nocivo para las dos.

 _ **\- Hija, primero antes que nada, te pido que te clames -**_ poco a poco alejo a luna de sus brazos y le empezó a limpiar las traviesas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos. Cuando se hubo calmado, quiso decir algo, pero su madre levanto la mano.

 _ **\- Sé que tiene muchas dudas, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo. Creo que lo primero que tengo que aclararte, es que es tu limbo personal. No, no estás muerta-**_ dijo al ver que iba a interrumpir _ **-. Existen dos tipos de limbos: el propio y el universal. El limbo es un lugar donde vamos todos a parar, ya seamos muggles o magos, donde aun siendo buenas personas, hemos cometido un pecado mínimo. También, es donde muchas personas malas esperan para ser juzgadas por sus crímenes y maldades. Los muggles van directamente al universal a esperar su condena, mientras que nosotros vamos a uno personal, que podemos crear con nuestra magia. Pero todos pasamos un punto donde quedamos entre los tres mundos: el de los vivos, el de los muertos y el limbo. Comúnmente, esto pasa cuando quedamos con una deuda pendiente en el mundo de los vivos. Sentimos que caemos a un pozo sin fin, donde es ahí donde de a poco nuestros recuerdos empiezan a volver a nosotros y una vez que eso pasa sabemos automáticamente cual es nuestra deuda pendiente, caemos al limbo propio, donde decidimos si volvemos o continuamos. Por eso tú sentías que caías y no tocabas un lugar fijo, porque no recordabas nada de tu vida en la tierra. Ahora, la pregunta es ¿Sabes que es lo que tienes pendiente en la tierra?**_

 _ **\- Algo... ¿pendiente? -**_ pregunto Luna.

 _ **\- Sí.**_

 ** _\- No en realidad -_ ** se quedó unos segundos calladas _ **\- Mamá, una vez que cumpla con mi deuda ¿volveré acá?**_

Dory supo que no le podía mentir.

 _ **\- No. Como eres una persona que no alberga la maldad en tu corazón, no. Luna, hija, lamento decirlo pero...-**_ las palabras no salían de sus labios _ **-. Pero una vez cumplas con tu pendiente en la tierra, morirás.**_

Luna quedo en estado de shock. No sabía que pensar ni que decir. Dory vio como en los ojos de su hija se llenaba de tristeza. Sí, ya había roto una regla... ¿por qué no dos? Subió su mirada al cielo y descubrió que su tiempo se acababa.

 _ **\- Hija, sé que es muy fuerte la información que te di, pero quiero que me escuches bien, por favor.**_

Luna la miró. En sus ojos se podía ver que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar.

 _ **\- Vas a tener que ser fuerte no solo por ti, sino también por tu padre. Sabes bien que a tu padre no le queda mucho tiempo y eso lo has sabido desde hace mucho tiempo, a pesar de que te lo niegues a ti misma. Dentro de dos meses todo cambiará y de ahí a dos meses más todo mejorará. Dentro de ese tiempo, descubrirás que es eso lo que te queda pendiente en la tierra.**_

Luna no entendía lo que su madre quería decirle y Dory lo entendió al ver la duda en los ojos de su hija.

 _ **\- Mira, no tendría que decírtelo porque va contra las reglas, pero vos...-**_ y no pudo terminar nada más.

Luna vio como poco a poco su madre se iba haciendo transparente. De a poco, la escena cambio y se encontró a si misma sentada en un pasto con la luna en lo alto. Unas pequeñas luces se acercaron a ella y cuando una la toco, se escuchó un "Te Amo". Supo que era la voz de su madre. Luna respondió "Yo también te amo" y dejo que las luces subieran. Sabía que le darían el mensaje.

Cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir, poco a poco, descubrió un chico con dos hermosos ojos verdes mirándola. Estaba desaliñado y por las ojeras debajo de sus ojos, supo que no había dormido en días, tal vez, semanas. Sonrió tiernamente y el chico le devolvió la sonrisa.

 _ **\- Volviste-**_ le dijo Theo con una voz ronca.

 ** _\- Volví-_ ** le contesto ella, con una bella sonrisa.

* * *

 ** _21 de Febrero del 2017_**

 _¡Por fin! No saben lo que me costó este capítulo. Va, la obra en sí. Siento que se perdió el rumbo de la misma._

 _Bueno, este capítulo lo invente, por eso la demora. Espero que haya sido de su agrado :)_

 _Ahora, responde a los pocos comentarios que tengo del capítulo anterior jejeje._

 _ **~ lesiramu (Oct 9, 2016):** _ _Muchísimas gracias por las palabras. Es muy doloroso perder a un ser amado, pero cuanto más viva en nuestros corazones, ellos jamás nos abandonaran. Me dolió mucho la perdida de mi abuelo y eso es lo que quise plasmar en el capítulo anterior. Espero que este te haya gustado.  
_

 _ **~ Sally (Oct 13, 2016):** __Que bueno que te gustará el capítulo! Si, amo la idea de un Theo que sea tierno y preocupado por los que más quieren, en este caso a Luna. Y obvio, tiene que ser muy fuerte para aguantar a Luna, más con todo lo que se vendrá._

 _ **~ sarelibrito28 (Nov 28, 2016):** Muchas gracias. Sí, aún duele, pero como parte del duelo quise plasmarlo en la escritura. Este espero que también te haya gustado._

¡Gracias a las poquitas personas que siguen esta obra! Como siempre, los invitó a mis leer mis demás obras.

Se despide hasta la próxima

 **Lumione**


	10. Adios

**_Declame_**

 ** _Los personajes aquí nombrados, le pertenecen a la autora_ _JKR._**

 _Mengara y la historia, es de mi creación, por tal motivo, no dejo que sea publicada en ningún lugar que no sea el mio._

 _Para ver en que otros lugares pueden encontrar mis historias, visiten mi perfil._

* * *

Había pasado dos meses desde que Luna había despertado. Theo había esperado dos días para decirle la verdad sobre la salud de Xenophilius, para así evitarle una tristeza a su amada. Le había dado la noticia lo mejor que pudo, y le había informado también la medidas que iban a seguir.

Le había contado también, como habían drenado su magia, y la decisión que habían llegado a tomar con Pansy.

 **\- Hemos decidió que lo mejor es no dejarte sola. Mientras que Pansy y yo nos haremos cargo de mantener a tu padre en sueño, Draco y Blaise se encargarán de mantener tus poderes bajo un sello y Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Kimiko se encargarán de cuidarte.**

Luna al principio se había enojado con ellos, incluso habían llegado a la final de no dirigirles la palabra por un tiempo. Pero pasado los días, y al ver el esfuerzo que ponían sus amigos y su novio en cuidarla a ella y a su padre, terminó por demostrarle a la rubia que la mejor decisión que habían tomado era esa.

En cuanto a su padre, la salud empeoró tan rápido, que lo consumió mucho más de lo que Pansy había imaginado.

Xenophilius se había convertido en puro hueso. Le habían salidos escamas por varias parte del cuerpo, las cuales no se curaban con nada. Había llegado al punto donde ya no hablaba seguido y si lo hacía, solamente era para llamar a su mujer.

Luna había dejado que sus amigos se encargarán de él, ya que no podía ver a su padre en aquellas condiciones. Lo que nadie estaba preparado, era para lo que les deparaba aquel día...

El día había amanecido de una tonalidad gris clara, ya que el sol se encontraba tapado por algunas nubes livianas. No hacía frío ni calor, era un clima agradable para ser primavera. Sólo saldrían unas horas con Theo. Primero pasarían por la Universidad para re inscribirse a las clases que habían dejado y luego saldrían a almorzar por ahí.

Luna se levantó, preparó sus cosas y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha rápida. Unos diez minutos le tomo a la rubia estar lista. Bajo hasta la cocina y se puso a preparar el desayuno, para ella, Theo, Pansy y Ginny, ya que esta última llegaría a la casa en cualquier momento. Estaba terminando de preparar todo, cuando Theo bajo las escaleras de Caracol. Llevaba puesta una remera azul, unos jeans negros y unas zapatillas blancas.  
Se acercó hacia su novia y la abrazo por detrás, mientras ella terminaba de preparar la bandejita con el café y las tazas. Le dio un beso en el cuello y la rubia se estremeció por eso.

 **\- Buen día hermosa -** le dijo **\- deja que te ayudo con esto -** dijo mientras tomaba la bandeja.

Luna simplemente espero hasta que dejará la bandeja en la mesa. Se acercó a él y le depositó un beso en los labios. La idea era sólo darle el beso, pero Theo quería más que un simple beso, así que la agarró de la cintura para que no se escapará. El beso que comenzó como uno tierno, fue formándose más intenso. A pesar de que les faltaba el aire, no se querían separar.

Pansy había bajado por la escalera, cuando se encontró con una escena de lo más peculiar. Ahí estaban, sus dos amigos, en una guerra de besos que pareciera no tener fin. Se acercó a la mesa lista para desayunar, hizo un poco de ruido al arrastrar la silla para así llamar la atención, pero pareciera que esos dos estuvieran en una burbuja.

Iba a decir algo, cuando se escuchó un PLOP y un joven de unos bellos ojos verdes y con una cicatriz con forma particular, hizo su aparición.

Harry miró a la pareja, que ni enterada estaba de su aparición ni tampoco de la joven que estaba en la mesa sentada.

 **\- Buenos días Harry. ¿Qué es lo que te trae por acá?**

 **\- Buenos días Pansy -** dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa y se sentaba- **. ¿No sabías que iba a venir?**

 **\- No. Pensé que hoy le tocaba a tu mujer venir.**

 **\- En realidad le tocaba a ella, pero justo la llamaron ayer para ir a ver algo de su equipo, y como yo tenía el día libre, le dije que podía venir. Le mandamos una lechuza a Luna. ¿No te lo dijo?**

 **\- Ves cómo están -** dijo apuntando a la pareja **-. Seguro anoche estuvieron muy ocupados como para decírmelo -dijo guiñándole un ojo a Harry. Este simplemente se rió y negó con la cabeza.**

Cuando ya sentían que se iban a morir si no respiraban, Theo le dio un beso más antes de apoyar su frente con ella.

 **\- Te amo -** le dijo.

 **\- Yo también te amo -** le dijo con los ojos cerrados Luna.

 **\- Oh, pero que pareja más tierna. Ahora si son amables, ¿podríamos desayunar?**

 **\- ¿Cuando llegaron? -** preguntó una sorprendida Luna, mientras se alejaba de Theo y se acercaba a sus amigos.

Este simplemente miro de malas ganas a Pansy, antes de acercarse a ellos y hacer lo mismo que su pareja. Una vez que hubieron saludado a sus invitados, la pareja se sentó y el grupo se dispuso a desayunar.

 **\- Hace un rato. Pero estaban tan entretenidos que no nos notaron -** contrato la peli negra.

 **\- Perdón -** dijo Luna, con la cabeza hacia, un poco pidiendo sinceras disculpas y otro poco por la vergüenza que sentía sus amigos al verlos así.

 **\- Pansy -** gruño Theo.

 **\- Hey, descuida, no pasa nada -** le dijo a la rubia mientras le tomaba de las manos para que está la viera- **. Ahora coman que ustedes tienen trámites que hacer, mientras Harry y yo cuidamos de tu padre.**

Luna simplemente asintió. Una vez que todos desayunaron, Luna junto a su novio y Pansy se acercaron hasta el cuarto donde se encontraba Xenophilius. Este ya se encontraba despierto, ya que Pansy lo había despertado de a poco para así poder darle de comer.

 **\- Pa, me voy a ir con Theo a la Universidad a hacer unos trámites, más tarde iremos a comer y luego volvemos -** le dijo a su padre, que solamente la miraba con un semblante de paz **-. Pórtate bien y hazle caso a Pansy.**

Su padre solamente lo miró una vez más a los ojos. Por un impulso, se acercó y lo beso en la frente.

Se alejó con su pareja y le dio una mirada a su padre, antes de salir con Theo de ahí.

Luna tenía una sensación rara, pero no sabía a qué se debía...

 **《》**

Habían pasado la mayor parte de la mañana en la universidad, haciendo trámites por aquí y por allá. Más que nada, haciendo una carta explicando el motivo por el cual habían dejado las carreras.

En ningún momento Luna dejó de sentir una opresión en el pecho, el mismo que la había acompaño cuando había salido de su casa. Por tal motivo, le había mandado un patronus a Pansy, quien le había mandado otro de vuelta asegurándole que todo marchaba bien. Sin embargo, esa opresión no desapareció.

Eran alrededor de las doce del mediodía, cuando Luna y Theo habían salido de la universidad. Se fueron a un restaurant que se encontraba cerca. En un momento, Luna sintió que una lágrima se derramaba y la opresión desaparecía.

Theo la había visto, cuando iba a decirle algo a la rubia, el patronum de Harry hizo su aparición. No necesito que de él saliera ninguna voz, ya que Luna tomo la mano de Theo y se desapareció de ahí.

Luna jamás sintió que desaparecer y aparecer en otro lugar fuera tan largo. Una vez que sintió que dejo de dar vueltas en todo lados y sintió tierra firme, se dio cuenta que había apareció afuera de su casa. Soltó a Theo y corrió hasta su casa, sin siquiera saber si el pelinegro la seguía.

Subió las escaleras de caracol de dos en dos, mientras que una parte de ella ya le decía lo que iba a pasar. Llego al descanso que conducía al pasillo de las habitaciones y ahí ya la esperaba Blaise. Se acerco a ella, apoyo la mano en su hombro. Pareciera que le quería decir algo, pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca. Simplemente agacho la mirada.

 **\- No...-** dijo la rubia mientras se alejaba de él, como si el simple hecho de tocarla la quemara. Choco contra algo atrás suyo y no tuvo que girar para saber que Theo estaba atrás suyo.

Poco a poco se acerco hasta el cuarto donde se encontraba su padre. Ahí ya se encontraban Ginny, Harry y Pansy. Mientras Harry se encontraba abrazando a Ginny quien se encontraba llorando sentada en una silla, Pansy se encontraba alado de Xenophilius. Luna podía ver cómo la vida se le escapaba a su padre, se acercó lentamente hasta él.

Xenophilius supo que su hija estaba ahí, la miro a pesar de que viera todo borroso.

 **\- Lu..ni...ta. hija no llores. Ya es momento que me... Me juntare con tu mamá. Se feliz con tus amigos y con...-** Xenophilius vio a su mujer y supo que era hora de partir. Era el momento de decir adiós. Junto la poca fuerza que le quedaba para despedirse de su niña **-. Theo. Se que sera difícil pero quiero que sepas que tu madre y yo te amamos.**

Luego de decir aquello, Luna vio como su padre movia su mano y ella pudo ver cómo una estela de luz cubría la suya. De a poco los ojos de Xenophilius se fueron cerrando para ya nunca volverse a abrir.

Luna lloro desconsoladamente, siendo sujeta por Theo, quien a pesar de ser fuerte para la mujer que amaba, no podía evitar sentirse demasiado triste por la perdida de su suegro, aquel hombre que lo recibió en su hogar.

Al día siguiente se llevó acabó la despedida del creador de la revista El Quisquilloso. Para asombro del grupo de amigos, mucha gente asistió a darle el último a adiós al hombre y mostrar su apoyo para la rubia.

 _A pesar del mal momento que estaba viviendo, Luna pidió que sus padres fueran cremados y sus cenizas fueran esparcidas en alta mar._ _No puedo negar que me sorprendió el saber que los restos de mi suegra se encontraban en un lugar especial. Luna me comentó que prefería que sus cenizas recorrieran el mundo, siendo empujados por el aire, que tener que ir a llorarlos a un cementerio, donde sabía que sus restos no descansarian en paz._

 **《》**

Mengara sintió que una lágrima silenciosa bajaba por su mejilla. Ahora entendía porque cada 3 de noviembre su padre inflaba dos globos y los soltaba, para dejar que el viento se los llevará...

* * *

No tengo palabras para agradecer el apoyo que me dan con esta historia. Los últimos capítulos los hice en base a experiencias mías, sobre todo para canalizar todo lo que sufrí con la perdida de mi abuelo. Así que este y los anteriores capítulos van dedicados a él.

Creo que, tengo una idea más o menos de cómo continuar la obra. Pero como se habrán dado cuenta, esta obra se ha ido modificando a lo largo de la misma, tomando un rumbo indefinido con respecto a cómo la pensé al principio. Siendo sincera, a veces me dan ganas de cambiar el inicio, pero no sería justa con ustedes. Así que, ya veremos como continua la misma.

¡Graias a ti, que te encuentras del otro lado de la pantalla, siguiéndome!

¡Los leo en la próxima! Y espero sus bellos comentarios ;)

 **Lumione**


End file.
